joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Woman
Biography Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, was a morally ambiguous thief whose plans were continually foiled by Pantha. Although she was a thief at heart, she was also a vocal animal rights activist, sometimes using her costumed persona to investigate and thwart companies violating animal rights. Later on into adulthood, she worked in the East End as a hopeless dominatrix, until she saw Batman in his early days fighting crime. Seeing him inspired her to take her thieving skills to a bigger scale by fashioning a costume and calling herself Catwoman. As time passed, she and the Caped Crusader became notable adversaries, but it would also be converted into a sort of relationship, with Batman sometimes saving Catwoman from a villain or both of them working together against said villain. It conflicts with Batman's morals to love a girl that's known for being a criminal. This would end up having Catwoman become more of an antihero as of late, serving as a constant ally to the Bat-Family and other heroes of Gotham. Personality Selina Kyle is knowledgeable, a skilled technician and tinkerer, and very introspective, frequently becoming pensive over things she doesn't understand. She is very obsessed with felines, sometimes even acting like them, such as meowing and purring like a cat. Powers and Abilities * Master Acrobat: Selina is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. She has trained herself to peak physical condition and trained herself to be incredibly talented at gymnastics, making her lithe, fast, and nimble, in and on the battlefield. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. * Master Martial Artist: She was trained by the Armless Master in martial arts and by Wildcat in boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. * Stealth: Selina is as stealthy as any large cat. Selina's real skills come in the art of burglary, where she relies on stealth and her silence to rob her targets blind. She has easily been able to sneak up on large groups of people and even other vigilantes on patrol. She shows marked prowess in this ability while she's on the prowl for her next job. * Master Thief: Selina is a master thief, known throughout Gotham City for her burglary of cat-themed objects and/or gems and jewels of the highest quality. Hardly one to knock over a bank, Catwoman would rather break into the chairman's office and take his personal documents. * Disguise: To pull off her many capers, Catwoman resorts to disguises and aliases. She once posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. Later, she posed as a night club goer in order to get acquainted with its owners and return later to rob them. * Feline Manipulation: '''Selina can control various cats. She can control them to do her bidding like, help her during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled cats cultivate bonds with Selina, thus creating friendships. Equipment * '''Razor Claws: '''When forced to fight, Catwoman relies on fast strikes, aided by the claw attachments to her gloves and boots. * '''Bullwhip: For strong strikes, Selina relies on a bullwhip both for striking, binding, and reeling her enemy in towards her. Category:Villians Category:Fictional character Category:DC Category:Bat Family Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Rouges Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2